A Life of Choices
by bumblebeesgurl
Summary: After the incident in Sushestvovanie Island, Claire Redfield wakes up in an unknown place surrounded by unfamiliar faces. She soon finds out that she is in Detroit, where androids walk among humans. She struggles to understand the weight of the situation she's in and Claire's only option is to work alongside the DPD when the androids show signs of a familiar virus from her world.
1. Chapter 1

I stare at the gun in my hand as the elevator ascends to the top of the tower. I sigh as my bangs covers my eyes in a complete shadow hiding any emotion from my friend Moira.

 _'Why Neil... Why... I thought..."_

"Claire. Are you going to be Okay?" I break out of my thoughts as I turn to look at the brunette.

"Yeah... I'll be fine." I remove the empty clip and replace it with a new one. From the corner of my eye I see Moira turn around and look at the wall behind us. I face her before turning around as the elevator comes to a stop. "Time to meet the cause of our misery." The elevator doors open and I raise my gun up in front of me. I begin to walk out but stop when Moira hesitates to come out. I give her a reassuring smile before facing forward with my gun in my hands.

"What is this place?" Moira asks as we begin to walk further in.

"Doesn't matter." I say harshly. "Let's find the Overseer." I look at the device around my left wrist before looking at our surroundings. The walls are covered in glowing panels that gave the room a blue hue. There are bundles of rods and wires going from the ceiling and onto the platform were on. I notice a door to my left with a green light above it. I look at my partner before heading towards the door making a couple of turns before finally reaching it. As I wait for Moira, the door slides open catching me off guard. We slowly enter the new room being careful with where we step. To my left is a panel with a video of an area I've never seen before with two big sluices. I pull the lever on the panel and watch as one of the sluice comes down and stops the water flow. I look at the screen with confusion.

"That sluice changed the direction of the water." I say as I turn around to face the brunette.

"Yeah, but where? I don't recognize the place." I nod my head before looking at the computer storage compartments behind her. I go up to them trying to piece everything together.

"Look at the video feeds." I hear Moira say from across the room. I turn around and walk up behind her noticing the different monitors scattered across the wall. "We've been through most of these areas." She says giving me a worried look. I bring my attention to the two medium sized screens in front of us, displaying both of our mugshots and the cells we woke up in.

"And she's been watching our every step." Moira looks at her wrist with fearful eyes. I place my hand on her shoulder and offer her a kind smile. "Hey, we're going to get out of this, Okay."

"Okay." She gives me a small smile before we head towards the exit of the room. We go through two flights of stairs before entering a bedroom. The room was decorated in shades of gray with some hints of blue. Book shelves lined the whole wall to my left, a queen sized bed was pressed up against the wall, centered with the room and a fish tank built into the wall above it. Two couches, on in the shape of an L, and a small coffee table lay in the center of the room with multiple dressers and nightstands littered in every corner. I walk up to the coffee table and pick up the opened journal.

 _'Notes on the Transfer Procedure.'_ I skim through the pages before handing the book to Moira.

"What do you make of it?" She asks after reading it.

"I don't know. I just can't figure the Overseer out." I say before walking up to a fish less fish tank.

"There seems to be something behind it." I get closer to the tank and push it out of the way making the water splash out form the top and onto the floor. Once I pushed it away a lever is revealed. I place my hand on it before looking at Moira. She nods her head motioning me to continue. I pull the lever causing a platform from outside of the room to come down allowing us passage further in.

"Alright, we're through. Let's hurry." I say before walking out and into the new area. We go up three flights of stairs before coming to a room at the center of the building. Once we enter the room, a force field separates us from the Overseer.

"We meet at last." I say as a woman with blonde hair and a white suit appears once a part of the thick shield comes down. Moira comes to stand next to me as the Overseer turns around slowly walking towards us with her arms open like she expects to receive a hug.

"You came all this way just to say goodbye? Oh, I'm touched." She brings her hands down to her sides as she clutches a folder in her left hand. She brings her hand to her chest as she walks in front of me. I look at her wrist and notice her wearing the exact same bracket that Moira and I have except it's still green.

"It's already done. I've conquered fear and earned the right to be a god." She says before walking between us in a taunting manor.

"Come out from behind that glass so I can choke a god." Moira says putting her fists up against the shield.

"All that remains is one final test. One last threshold to cross." The Overseer says stopping for a moment to look at us.

"Is she even listening to us?" I say looking towards my friend. The woman looks in her folder before closing it and drooping it on the floor.

"My brother's escape was death."

 _'Her brother? She knows Spencer that's for sure. Could her brother be Albert Wesker?'_

"And soon it will be mine as well." She then come between us moving her hand behind her back. "I will share his fate. And then I will surpass him." She says bringing a gun out from behind her and pointing it directly at me. I raise my gun and point it at her as Moira flinches away from us.

"What are you trying to do?" Moira asks in a small voice. The room is quiet for a few seconds before she positions the gun to the side of her head.

"...Escape." Once those words left her mouth she pulls the trigger, splashing blood across the glass in front of us.

"...Just like that." I say in a low voice. The room begins to shake as a flashing red light appears all over the room.

"Warning. Confidentiality protocol initiated. Self-destruct sequence of the facility's upper spire will begin immediately. If you are currently situated in an affected area, please remain calm." We here a female voice say over the intercoms. I quickly turn to the door and open it as fast as I could.

"We need to get out of here." Moira says afraid.

"And let the answers die with her? Fine. Back to the elevator. Hurry!" I say upset. We both begin to run and doge falling debris as we try to make our way out of the area.

"I'm not sharing a coffin with that nutjob." I hear her say behind me. The building continues to shake as we finally reach the elevator but it's to late. The elevator begins to spark before rapidly descending and crashing at the bottom. I cover my face when an explosion happens in front of us making a large pipe fall.

"Holy Fuck!" Moira screams.

"There's a passage down below. Find another way through." I say. I look at the fallen pipe and decide that would be the fastest way down. I stand on it and walk my way down stopping at a fallen platform. I look at Moira before we slide down the platform and continue to run. A giant pipe lands in front of me causing me to stop and shield myself and Moira. I quickly regain my composure and continue to head out of the room trying to get to the door at the end of the walkway. Once we reach it, another explosion goes off behind us. I quickly push Moira in shielding her from any debris. When we enter the room, I notice two big generators sparking and glowing red. I look at the fork in our path and decide to go to the right. We go up a few steps before stopping at a giant metal gate with rusted locks and chains. I knife at the locks, breaking them, causing the door to fall backwards shaking the ground more than it already was. We run through and jump off the platform to the one below us. I wait for Moira before we bolt it down the path. I stop for a moment when a high pitch ringing starts up in my ears as my vision begins to get blurry. I look up and notice a box be moved by nothing.

"Somethings wrong." Moira says behind me scared.

"You're right. I can't see it, but there's something in here with us." I say before grabbing an explosive bottle from Moira and throwing it near the moved boxes. When the bottle made contact with the floor, it exploded killing and revealing the creature. It had a disfigured body, the back was lumpy with holes and some sort of mucus seeping out from them. Small wings that shouldn't be able to hold its weight rested on its sides. Its appendages hooked and inhumanly thin and long. But what stood out the most was the female face it had above its lumpy body.

"What else is hiding in here?" Moira says after looking at it.

"Just keep your eyes peeled." I say as we continue our way, being more cautious than ever. We go down one more level before having to choose with path to take. I immediately go for the path on the right, going straight before taking a left revealing our exit to this room. As I approach the door my vision starts to blur again. I grab another explosive and through it in front of me killing another one of those creatures. We run up to the door and open it as quickly as we can causing me to trip and almost fall to my death. The door lead us to the outside of the building.

"Are you kidding me? Nice fucking emergency exit!" Moira exclaims in frustration.

"Protocol phase two initiated. If you are currently in an affected area, you are now authorized to panic." The same female voice from earlier says. I run down some metal bindings with the brunette not far behind.

"Ah, I made it this far." She says as we press ourselves against the wall and carefully and quickly walk on the narrow path.

"We can't let her win!" I scream over the roaring wind. Once our path ends I jump down to the next, spraining my ankle in the process.

"Claire! You alright." Moira asks once she gets down.

"I'll be fine. we gotta hurry." I pull her beside me as I limp across anther thin platform but thankfully it lead to a fuller walk way. I carefully jump off and land on the ground below us grunting in slight pain. Moira comes by my side and helps me up before we continue to run. A fence and some crates block our way. I quickly scan the area looking for anything to help us out in the limited amount of time we have. I notice a makeshift box and run to it. With Moira's help we set up the box, making our escape route possible. Moira goes on top of the crates, before helping me up. Once up we quickly jump down to the other side.

"Hurry!" I exclaim as I run up to another narrow walkway. I press my self against the wall and make my way to the other side.

"I swear to god I'm gonna survive the fuck out of this!" We jump down and over platforms a couple more times before stopping and staring at the giant gap between us and the door. I notice some doors tied to the fence an my right that could create a passage way. I bring Moira to the right where I can hoist her up onto some crates to the other side. She looks at me confused before realizing my plan. We get into position and I push her up the crates hoping she can make it over. Once shes over I quickly make my way back the the other side and wait for the path to be made.

"Hang tight! I'll figure something out." I hear her shout over the explosions. One by one the doors fall down creating a path for me.

"You can make it, Claire. Hurry!" I start to run and jump on the doors, crossing over to the other side. Once at the door I push away a box filled with metal away from the small opening to let her through but another box blocks her path. She begins to push the one in front of her until it hit the one I moved. Once she has space to get out I come to her and pick her up by her arms. I push the door open only to be greeted with more debris and explosions.

"The whole place is coming down!" I hear her say. I look around noticing a wide opening on the side of the building. I pull her by her arm as we continue to make our way across.

"Then race it to the bottom!" We duck under a fallen piece of the wall before stopping when a piece of the ceiling falls right in front of me. Coughing and swiping at the dust in front of me, I try to regain my vision. We continue to run, going on top of a fallen latter before jumping off to the platform bellow.

"Run, run, run, run, RUN!" We continue to run dodging the falling pieces.

"You're gonna make it!" I scream out to Moira. We slide down a platform before we continue to run. The building shakes violently causing more pieces of the ceiling to fall.

"Claire!" I hear Moira scream. Before I have time to react she pushes me away getting crushed by the falling derbies. I lay on the floor for what seem like hours before slowly getting on my knees. I look around trying to find the brunette. I turn to look behind me and my eyes widen in horror.

"Moira!" I crawl to the edge of the platform looking at the gap between me and my friend. Blood is coming out from under her as the rocks press down on her body. I stand up placing my hand onto my wounded side.

"No! Don't you fucking dare." She weakly says.

"Moira. Oh god!" I say as tears stream down my face. I'm getting you out of there!" I say in a broken voice trying to find a way to get to her.

"Go... Claire. Save your... self." She says as I hesitantly walk away, not wanting to leave her. "It's okay... Don't look back." More tears stream down my eyes as I get closer to the opening. I stare down at the water below me as the building shakes violently.

"God help me. " I say completely broken. I sigh before I back up and run, jumping off the ledge and into the water as the tower explodes sending me farther out.

 _'Moira... I'll come back for you. I promise.'_ Is the only thing that goes through my mind as I start to lose consciousness.

I eventually wake up to rain drops hitting my face, slightly irritating my eyes. I get up off of my side as I look at my surroundings. Two brick walls are on both sides of me covered in fading paint of a fist in an upside down triangle. Trash and other things are scattered across the floor near the brick wall.

 _'An alleyway. Great.'_

I slowly get up holding my left arm in pain. I look down at my wrist, my eyes widening in fear as I stare at the bracelet's orange glow.

 _'It's sill active. I need to be careful.'_

I quickly look at the floor and see my shotgun laying not to far from where I was. I pick it up and hang it around my left shoulder as I make my way out of the alleyway. I slowly walk towards the opening, being cautious with every step. I place my hand on my outer thigh getting ready to take out my pistol. Once I'm out of the alley I look around the street to see the whole area covered in futuristic technology. The taxi's are self driven, bus stops holding resting stations for androids? Everything seems perfect.

 _'Where have I been taken to now?'_


	2. Chapter 2

I walk around the city looking for someone to help but every time I get close to someone they just walk away from me and give me a weird look. I sigh as I place my hands on my hips.

'What should I expect. They probably think I might hurt them. I need to get rid of my weapons somehow.' I cross my arms over my chest trying to keep myself warm, the falling rain only making it worse as it soaks through my dress-shirt. I continue to walk in the cold rain until I reach an empty park. I walk up to one of the benches deciding to take a short rest before I continue to find help. I stare at it for a while before sighing and taking a seat.

"I'm already wet so might as well." The park was surprisingly nice with two benches lining both sides of the path with trees behind them giving some sort of cover. I take in the lovely scenery not noticing the footsteps approaching me. As I look down at my bracelet, the rain above me stops completely. I quickly look up and notice a black umbrella was placed over me.

"Are you alright miss?" I turn my head towards the owner of the voice. A male with short, almost bald, brown hair and dark skin with a blue eye and green eye holds the umbrella with a kind smile.

"I'm as good as I can be." I say as I stand up. "I need help. My friend Moira is in danger. We need to contact the BSAA as soon as possible. She'll die if we don't help her." I trail off thinking about Moira. Her body being crushed under the rocks as her blood pooled around her.

"Hey, take it easy okay." He says in a soothing voice. "I don't know about this BSAA but I have a friend in the police force that can help. My name is Markus by the way."

"I'm Claire. Claire Redfield." I say sticking out my hand for him to shake it. He gives me a small smile before taking my hand in his large one. "Would you mind telling me where I am? I don't remember seeing this place before." I ask as we pull away and head off to our destination. He looks at me with a questioning look before answering.

"Your in Detroit." I stop in my tracks and stare at him with wide eyes. "Is something wrong." I look down at my bracelet noticing that it is now flashing orange.

'How is this possible?' I take in a few deep breaths before continuing to walk next to Markus.

"I'm fine it's just... I find it hard to believe that I'm in Detroit. I was here for a business trip back in 2008. It sure has changed since then."

"I guess it has changed over the years since androids have been created." He stays silent for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking, what makes it hard for you to believe your in Detroit? Didn't you come here on your own accord?" I think for a second before giving him an answer.

"I was...on an island with my co-workers for, I don't know how long. It's just difficult for me to understand how I got here. One moment I'm with Moira and the next, I'm in Detroit without the slightest clue on how." I say. We both stay silent.

"I'm sorry for asking many questions but what happened to you? I noticed your clothes are ripped in multiple places and you're caring various weapons with you."

"It's complicated. Also it would be better to explain my situation when were not in public. Don't want to cause a panic now do we." We come to a stop waiting for our time to cross. "Why are you trusting me so easily. I could've attacked you." I say as I look at the cars passing in front of us.

"To tell you the truth. I don't know. I just felt like... Like I had to help you. And if you wanted to hurt me you would've done it already."

"You have a point there." I say with a smile. "Wait. Earlier you said that androids have been created. When did that happen?" I ask as we walk forward when a little green person shows up on the screen, allowing us to cross.

"Androids were first created when Cyberlife was founded by Elijah Kamski back in 2018. More and more models came out as the years passed, shaping Detroit into what it is today."

'But isn't it still 2011? No, there's no way I'm in the future. I need to investigate this more later. Right now Moira is my top priority.'

"Us androids were designed to live in harmony with humans and help them with their work. Unfortunately humans still can't except that we're alive."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I say placing my hand over his shoulder. He gives me a small smile before leading me to a building with the police departments name across the top. I reminds me of the RPD before it was infested with the un-dead. He opens the glass door for me before closing up his umbrella. We walk up to the front desk where a woman with perfect chestnut hair, a white uniform and a circular blue light on her right temple stands with her co-workers.

'Is that how they tell the difference between the androids and humans?'

"We're here to speak with Connor. It's extremely urgent." Markus asks her politely.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you in unless you have access." I sigh as I gently place my hands on the counter looking at her with sorrow filled eyes.

"Please, ma'am. My friend is in danger and she needs help. If Connor can help me bring her home to her family alive, that be one less life taken away." She stays silent before looking at Markus.

"I'll let him know your here. You can go in and wait at his desk. I hope you find your friend miss." She says pointing to her right.

"Thank you." I say as we pass a holographic yellow tape into the office. Markus walks over to two conjoined desk, leaning on one of them and crossing his arms. I look at the pictures on the desk with a smile. A man with shoulder length white hair and beard stands with his arm around a younger looking man with dark brown hair. I notice the LED on his head glowing a nice blue. They both wear big smiles as they look at the camera. My smile then turns to a frown alerting Markus in the process.

"Is something the matter Claire." Markus says.

"It's nothing. This picture just reminded me of Moira and her father. I failed to keep her safe, I promised Barry that nothing would happen but something always does." I feel a hand on my shoulder causing me to turn around to face the owner.

"We'll find your friend." I smile at his kind words, reminding me of Chris when we were younger. We stand near the desks as we wait for this Connor to show up. I try to collect my thoughts but I couldn't stop thinking of Moira.

'If I really am in the future...It'd be too late to go back...Moira would be...'

"Markus? What brings you here?" A soft yet muscular voice breaks me out of my thoughts. I look up and see the two males from the picture standing in front of us. The one that spoke to Markus, which is the android from the picture, turns to me.

"Is there something wrong?" I face him with my arm outstretched for a handshake.

"I'm Claire. Claire Redfield. Markus here told me that you to could help me." He looks at my hand before shaking it.

"My name is Connor. This is my partner Lieutenant Hank Anderson."

"What's so urgent that you had to disrupt my lunch break." The lieutenant says with disdain, eyeballing the weapons on me.

"Hank." Connor says looking at his partner with disapproval.

"It's alright." I say with a sigh. "What I need to do isn't something I can do alone. And the longer I stand here doing nothing wastes all the valuable time Moira has left." I say sternly.

"Listen here, I don't give a shit. I'm not about to waste my time on someone who walks into the police department looking like they're ready for a fucking apocalypse. Now will you excuse us, we are heading out for lunch." I watch as he turns around to leave but stops when I slam my hand on the desk.

"This bracelet was used to experiment on people. If you don't help me stop the one behind this and save Moira, the world will be brought to extinction. That means no more bars for you to drink your problems away Lieutenant." He turns around, crossing his arms with a displeased look on his face.

"Hank, if what she is implying is true, then humanity will be facing extinction sooner than we think." Connor Then faces me before continuing. "We will assist you in anyway but first we are going to need more information on the matter."

"Of course. But we're gonna have to go somewhere more private. I don't want anyone to eavesdrop and cause a panic."

"What about the interrogation room. That should be a secure place for us to speak." Markus suggests.

"That's as private as we're gonna get." I say as I place my hands on my hips. Hank sighs before uncrossing his arms and walking away.

"I'm only coming with, since there isn't anything better to do." Connor smiles at the older man before following after him. Markus and I had to jog to catch up with them. On our way to the interrogation room, Hank stopped and grabbed his head, cursing under his breath. I stop and looked in front of him noticing something slightly off with the hallway.

"Something wrong Lieutenant?" Connor said as he approached Hank. The man just groans and shakes his head in response. I step towards the two but stop when my vision began to blur and a high pitch ringing drowns out all sound. Without hesitation, I raised my pistol and shot a few rounds in front of us, causing the invisible creature to appear and shriek in pain.

"What the hell was that thing!" Hank looks at it before looking at me with fear and discomfort. More officers begin to gather around us trying to figure out what the commotion was about. I walk up to it and examine it more closely since the last time I encountered it. I can hear everyone talk to one another trying to figure out what is laying on the floor. This thing shouldn't be alive, let alone in the police station. I place my hand under my chin thinking deeply until I hear disturbed laughs come from around the corner. I pull out my shotgun and back away slowly.

"We need to leave now." I say loud enough for the group to hear. Before they could say anything, a hoard of Afflicted come around the corner. I immediately open fire as I shout at the officers to run. After a few more shots I turn around and run out of the building with everyone only to stop as a hand grabs me and pulls me back. A flaming car drives right by us, crashing into a pole and exploding on impact. I look behind me and find out that it was Connor who pulled me back.

"Thanks." I say before looking at the death and destruction in front of me. I don't know how much more of this I can take before I mutate into one of them.


End file.
